


There For You

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [77]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian is watching baby Neal who is fussy so he tells him a story about siblings. he talks about liam and he tells neal that Emma is going to be the best big sister ever and while he is telling the stories Emma, Snow and Charming are listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For You

“Come on, Lad,” Killian tried to reason with the one month old infant he was currently holding and rocking in his arms. Emma had to run an errand with her parents; to do some surveillance on Elsa, the newest threat that their town was currently facing. “Just go to sleep now, little prince. Do that for me will you?

Snow had been extremely reluctant to leave Neal alone after losing him to the Wicked Witch the day he was born. But even she had to admit that the pirate was extremely trust worthy and would do anything for Emma and her family. He had proven himself over and over, and finally it was beginning to pay off.

So here he was sitting, trying to calm down a fussy baby so he could put him to sleep.

“Neal, how would you like to hear a story?” Killian tried finally. He had tried everything from feeding him, to changing his diaper, rocking him every way possible, but nothing else seemed to be working. He had finally given up and decided to tell the young prince a tale. “Let me tell you a story about family, and mainly about siblings and how they work. Once upon a time there was a young little boy. He had nothing in the world, for his mother had died from disease, and his distraught father had abandoned him for a more glamourous life. So he roamed the streets with nothing and no one, until one day his older brother found him. There was quite an age difference between the siblings, meaning the older brother was already well on his way to becoming a renowned Captain of the navy for the ruler of the kingdom. He found his younger brother and used his earnings to put his brother through the naval academy and once he was old enough, he let him join his crew. The younger brother eventually worked his way up through the ranks until he was made lieutenant. The two of them sailed around the realm on all sorts of quests and all was well.”

“But then one day the king gave them a new secret mission; to go to another far away realm and acquire a plant that would heal all illnesses. It was one that would secure their future as well as so something extremely brave for the land. So they took the mission that was given to them and went to this far off land. When they got there, they met a strange young boy who warned them about the plant; claiming it to be one that was rather lethal. While the younger brother heeded his warnings, the older one laughed it off as foolish child mumbles. So when they found the plant after much searching, the younger brother was hesitant to take it, while the older one went right ahead and grabbed it to show his brother that there was nothing to fear. Unfortunately for him, the plant was poisoned and it quickly overtook the older brother’s body. The younger one called out for the strange boy who told him that there would be a cure for the poison, but only if they knew what the price was. The younger brother didn’t care what the consequences would be, and took the cure. The older brother was instantly healed and together they left the horrible land behind along with the plant. But once they left the land behind, the magic water that saved the older brother began to lose effect, but the poison was still in his veins and it killed him. The younger brother held his brother in his arms as he watched the life flow out of his brother.”

“Neal, there will be times where you feel like the entire world is against you, but know this, Emma will always love you. She will be the best big sister in the world and she will love you in a way different than your parents ever could. Know that you will never be alone, and that you are, and always will be loved.”

Killian looked down with a smile as he saw that the young prince was fast asleep in his arms.

~ ES & KJ ~

What Killian didn’t know was that Emma and her parents had come in half way through his story and heard the words that Killian had said to her baby brother. When Killian got up to go put Neal in his crib, Snow turned to her daughter.

“Did you know about his brother?” her mom asked her gently. The story had been vague with no names mentioned at all, but it didn’t take a lot to guess who it was about. Snow looked as if a lot of things had begun to make sense in her mind, like why Killian would have become a pirate in the first place.

“Bits and pieces,” Emma admitted. “He’s found it hard to talk about in the past but I knew the general idea of what had happened to him.” She was still in shock over the story her boyfriend had told her brother, as well as the bit he had added in at the end about her.

“I knew about the poison,” David said carefully. “He told me about the cure and how it would only work if I stayed in Neverland forever. It was how I knew I couldn’t leave.”

They immediately went quiet as Killian came down the stairs.

“Hello, Love,” Killian said cheerily, completely unaware of what they had heard. “How did it go?”

David gave her mother a look to signal not to say anything about it. Killian would tell her about his brother in due time. So until then, she would leave him be about it.

“Good,” she said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. “I’m rather tired at the moment, so what do you say about us heading home?”

Killian nodded to her as they headed home. It was a short walk, so they hadn’t brought her car along. A few seconds into their walk, Killian turned to face her, “You heard the story, didn’t you?” he asked, completely unaccusingly.

Emma debate lying, but he always knew when she was. So she decided to go with the truth, “Yes. I’m sorry for eavesdropping, and I’m even more sorry for the loss of your bother. He sounds like he would have been an amazing older brother.”

“He was,” Killian said, offering her a smile. “He was the best big brother anyone could have ever had. I loved him so much, and when he was gone, I had nothing. So I traded my loyalties from the king to no one but myself. Until I met you; since that moment, I’ve changed for good. Emma, I did mean everything I said to Neal. I know you’ll be a great big sister to Neal, even if you doubt yourself. And no matter how alone you may feel, you will always have your family by your side; you’ll always have me by your side. I love you so much, Emma Swan.”

She smiled as she pressed her lips against Killian’s. “I love you so much too, Killian Jones. Now, let’s go home.”

He threaded his fingers through hers and she held his hand tightly as they walked through the night together.


End file.
